


Favors Cause Nothing but Complications

by chooseredemption



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm weak when it comes to babies and domestic situations, This is pure fluff, babysitting au, it's short but sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooseredemption/pseuds/chooseredemption
Summary: Kara used to do favors for people all the time.  Since becoming Supergirl it had gotten a lot more difficult.  She just couldn't commit to things anymore.When she gets an emergency call in the middle of babysitting, she has no choice but to drop the little guy off to girlfriend.  She hopes Lena isn't going to be annoyed by the change of plans.





	

Since taking on the duties of Supergirl, favours for friends had gotten a lot more complicated.  Kara just wasn’t able to ever give a definitive answer to things any more.  National City didn’t exactly give her an advance schedule of attacks, so more often than nought she found herself cancelling plans.

Among her close friends this wasn’t a problem.  They understood why she had to go and help, most of them ended up being involved in the messes themselves anyway.

For her wider circle of acquaintances, it had been making things complicated.  She was pretty sure her co-workers now hated her.  At least they had stopped inviting her out for drinks after work now...

At the very beginning Winn used to help her.  He’d cover at work, either by taking up the slack or insisting she was too ill to come in.  Kara did have to ask him to stop telling people what ‘illness’ was affecting her though.  Having people at work giving her advice about how best to combat diaherra was just too awkward.  Since Winn started at the D.E.O. though, he wasn’t able to help her out in the same way any more.  Especially when the threats were alien and he was roped in himself.

Complicated increased dramatically when she started dating Lena Luther.  The one saving grace there was Lena was just as busy a woman as she was.  At the start of their relationship she had been cancelling as many dates due to business emergencies as Kara had for alien emergencies.  Kara still felt bad about it though, she was technically lying to Lena about it, saying they were work emergencies.

It took some time but Lena did start to notice Kara’s disappearances were not work related.  It was hard to claim otherwise when she had no published articles to show for it.  It was no small wonder that Lena was able to piece it all together.

By the stage that Kara knew she had to tell Lena they were getting pretty serious.  It also meant that Kara knew Lena could be trusted with her secret.  When she did go to tell Lena, the woman had finished her sentence for her.

_“How did you…?”_

_“Kara, it’s not that difficult to put together when you keep disappearing at the exact moment she appears.  It’s easier Math than basic addition.”_

Lena was incredibly understanding about the whole thing.  It was hard to argue when your girlfriend was the literal symbol of hope and protection in the city, but it didn’t mean she had to be okay over Kara cancelling their plans so frequently last minute.

So Kara was trying really hard to make sure that any free time she had was reserved for her girlfriend.  Tonight for example was meant to be date night.  Nothing fancy.  Just a simple dinner out.

She knew she was in trouble though when at work Denise had brought her coffee.  This was of course followed by her all but begging Kara to babysit.  Apparently, she really needed the night off so her and her partner could have some alone time.  Kara had really tried to stand her ground and say she couldn’t, but then Denise started to go into details about just why they needed to have alone time.

Kara wasn’t exactly a prude, but the sex lives of the people she worked with was something she never wanted to hear about.  So she had agreed, begrudgingly of course, that she’d mind Jake for them.

She felt terrible for cancelling on Lena yet again.  Her girlfriend had been very supportive about it, though Kara was sure she thought a D.E.O. emergency had popped up.  She was almost afraid to say it was to do a favour for a friend, in case Lena changed her opinion on being supportive.

Kara was a little worried about the whole thing.  Not that she had any problems with children or babies.  They were small, adorable, and so easily amused by nothing at all.  Kara adored them really.  And Jake, Denise’s one year old, was even better than most, being the sweetest little thing that Kara had ever met.

Kara’s main concern was that Alex was now calling and she had no back up for once.  This was just the situation where she needed Winn to help her out.  He was also going to be dealing with whatever had decided to show up though.

She ran through the list of people she could call on.  She needed someone who was capable of minding a one year old.

Mon-El was off the list instantly.  He was likely occupied by whoever he had found for the evening already.  And Kara wasn’t sure he’d know what to do with a baby even if he was available.

Maggie was another option off the short list.  She had literally said she’d rather be buried alive, than go near a child.  She’d shut the door in Kara’s face the second she saw Jake.

And James was always so busy these days.  Being in charge of CatCo was really taking up his time.  He was likely in the middle of approving things for the morning press.  It wouldn’t be fair to leave Jake with him.

That just left one person.

Lena.

Kara knew she was free, having cancelled on her.  She had never seen her girlfriend interact with children though.  She wasn’t sure the woman was a baby person.  She’d only ever seen her deal with adults.  Kara kind of doubted she had ever been left alone with a child in her life.  Not forgetting she thought Kara had been saving the world all evening, not babysitting...

She had no other choice though.  The D.E.O. kept calling.  It was all hands-on deck.  It had to be Lena.

She was sure she must be a sight right now.  Supergirl, complete with baby harness, infant and diaper bag in flight over National City.  She didn’t even want to think of the captions the photos would have.

Jake was happily giggling at the whole thing at least.  Kara supposed that a flight over the city must be a lot more exciting than being tossed up in the air like she had been doing with him earlier.  Not that she actually had been throwing him up in the air.  Just playfully lifting him up and down, making whooshing noises.

She gracefully landed on the balcony of Lena’s apartment, taking extra care with the small bundle strapped to her front, even cradling his head to make sure he was okay as they landed.  She started to undo the straps of the baby harness, as she approached the door and tapped lightly on it.

She felt bad that she was dumping all of this on Lena.  Then again when she told Lena she was Supergirl, the woman had been adament in offering help conceal Kara’s identity.  This qualified for that right?

An explosion rang out in the distance behind Kara.  She cursed, under her breath, prompting her to hope Jake didn’t hear.  She tapped again at the window, holding the baby now against her hip, trying to sooth him as the noises in the distance had made him fuss.

* * *

It wasn’t too surprising when Lena heard the tap on the balcony door.  It wasn’t unlike Kara to show up on her balcony instead of using the door.  The first time it happened was a little strange she’d admit.  In her defense, she had only just found out about Kara being Supergirl.  So she hadn’t fully processed that Kara Danvers might be a little more super in her day to day life than she let on to strangers.  She should’ve known really.  Things like ‘flew here on the bus’ made a lot more sense with the full context.

She was getting more and more used to things like that now.  The tap against the glass, for example, was a welcome sound to hear at the end of the day.

Like right now.  Kara arriving meant that maybe their plans might still be able to happen.

A second tap sounded.  Not very like Kara, who was so patient usually.

She pulled back the curtain to open the door, curious to see why Kara was in a hurry.  However Lena couldn’t say it was a sight she ever would have guessed.  Kara was standing in her full Supergirl outfit.  Not very unexpected.  Kara, as Supergirl, booping the nose of a small child balanced on her hip.  Now that was... interesting.

Lena opened the door as she attempted to process what exactly was happening here.  She wasn’t given much time though.  As soon as Kara saw her, she turned on the puppy eyes Lena could never say no to.

“I really wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice I swear.”

Before she could even start to question what Kara meant by that, she was handed the child and a diaper bag was slung over her shoulder.

Kara then turned to leave, calling out as she took off into the air.

“You might also want to change his diaper!  Everything should be in the bag!”

And Kara was gone, off to save the world again no doubt.

And here she was, standing on her balcony with a child staring at her.  Lena had a lot of questions.

Like where did Kara even get a child from?  Lena had been pretty sure that the whole Supergirl thing was the only thing Kara had hidden from her.  Did she rescue it?  Shouldn’t it be with its parents in that case?  Had it been orphaned?  Was Kara planning on stepping in and adopting it?  Did Kara expect her to adopt and raise a child with her?

Lena wasn’t sure she was ready for this kind of responsibility.  It was a lot to be landed on her.  It just couldn’t really be happening.  Kara had so much explaining to do when she got back.

The child squirming in her arms pulled her away from all her thoughts.  She found herself instinctively bouncing them on her hip and heading inside out of the cold.

The baby gurgled happily for a moment with the movement, but then started to squirm far more than before.  Lena groaned recalling Kara’s mention of a diaper change.

* * *

To say Kara felt tired was an understatement.  National City was safe, for a while longer at least.  The possibility of a sleeping Supergirl falling from the skies was still very much a threat though.  It had been an exhausting incident to deal with.  All she wanted was to go home and sleep for a week.  She was almost back to her apartment to do just that too, when she remembered how she had abandoned a baby with her girlfriend.

It was a realisation that woke her right up.  She almost dreaded to find out how it all went, and if she still actually had a girlfriend...

She picked up her speed to get to Lena’s as fast as she could.

The lights were still on inside as she landed back on the balcony.  It was pretty late at this stage.  And while Lena did have a habit of staying up to work, she usually cut herself at this point.  If she was still up, it must mean Jake was up, and it was long past his bedtime.  Denise was going to kill her.

At least if Lena didn’t get there first...

Kara went to tap gently on the door, only to find it swing open fractionally when she did.  She gently pushed it in and entered the apartment.  It was quiet as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

“Lena…?”  She called out, only half fearing the response.

When she went unanswered, Kara ventured deeper into the apartment.  Now a little worried for the two.  She followed the lights and trail of baby accessories, until she was led to Lena’s room.

The sight she met filled her relief and she couldn’t help but smile.

There they were sound asleep on the bed.  Jake resting on top of Lena’s chest and stomach, while she lay on top of the sheets.

There was a bottle lying on the bed next to them.  Kara made a note to move it before it fell over and dripped on the bed.  Some of the toys that had been in the diaper bag, were tossed around the room.  Kara wondered if it was Jake or Lena who had been so haphazard with them.  The diaper bag itself lay open by the bed.

The scene was too cute.  They both looked so peaceful, Kara felt like she was intruding.  Even though she technically already had by dropping the little guy off here in the first place.  She reached over her shoulder to get her phone out and snap a photo.

If Lena was going to be annoyed with her, Kara at least was going to have a photo to remind her that this whole thing had totally worth it.

Satisfied with the photo she had gotten, she surveyed the room once more.  It was a bit of a mess.  The whole apartment was really.  She decided she should clean it for Lena as a thank you.

She tiptoed inside and carefully as she could started to pick up the toys from around the bed.  She reached over Lena to get the bottle and set it on the bedside table.

She looked over Lena and the sleeping infant one last time, biting her lip.  They looked so peaceful, she really didn’t want to interrupt them.  But there was also a chance of Jake falling off Lena, and in turn off the side of the bed.  That fear won out in the end, and Kara moved to pick him up.

He started to wriggle, clearly not amused by the change.  Kara gently bounced from foot to foot to re-settle the little guy, making hushing noises as softly as she could.  Lena hadn’t been disturbed when she picked up Jake, and her girlfriend must be exhausted after an evening with little guy.  Kara really didn’t want to wake her up.

Of course it didn’t work out.

“Kara…?”

Kara held a finger up to her lips, as a sleepy and dishevelled looking Lena sat up slowly in bed.  Jake was sleeping, with his head tucked in against her shoulder.  They really didn’t need him to wake up right now.

Lena studied her for a moment.  Kara watched her carefully, trying to gauge a reaction- to see just how annoyed Lena would be with her.  To her relief, Lena just shuffled over to the other side of the bed, patting the spot she vacated, inviting Kara to join her.

Kara signalled for her to give her two minute and pointed to the ceiling light and general chaos around them.  Lena reached out both her arms in response, clearly to indicate she would take the child while Kara dealt with the apartment.

Kara smiled her thanks and passed the sleeping bundle over to her.  She went back through the apartment, locking the balcony door and switching off all the lights.  She picked up the various things that had fallen from the diaper bag on its journey.  After repacking everything, she went to switch off the bedroom light.  She paused to look back at Lena who had constructed a makeshift barrier of pillows on bed for the child.  She smiled.

“Cute.” Kara found herself saying.

Lena looked over at her and threw a fake dirty look in response.

Kara let out a laugh and flicked off the lights.  In the heart of the city, it never really made much of a difference anyway.  She was able to watch Lena settle the little guy into his makeshift crib.  She walked around to the same side as Lena and slipped in beside her, super suit and all.

“So…”  Lena spoke softly, as Kara nestled in behind her.  “I named him Lionel… After my father.”

Kara laughed, slipping her arms around Lena’s waist, hugging the woman in against her.

“His name is Jake.”

Lena nods as Kara snuggles up behind her.  She’s quiet for a moment before speaking again.

“And just to be clear.  _Jake_ is…?”

Kara grimaces against her girlfriend’s neck.

“I really should have explained earlier, right?”

“Well normally a child is decision made by both parties.  I mean I may be okay with this enough to name him after my father, but he wasn’t exactly… planned shall we say?”

Kara was confused for moment before it hit her what Lena meant.

“Oh!  Jake was totally planned, but by his parents, not me.  I was just babysitting him.  Well I guess you were really…”

Lena let out a sigh, cutting Kara off and nestling back against her.

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that.”

Kara nudged her nose against Lena’s neck gently.

“Not ready for motherhood I take it?”

Lena hums softly, as Kara kisses her neck gently.

“Lena Luther, CEO of L-Corp, and babysitting professional is as far as I’ll go for now I think.”

Kara smiled against Lena’s neck.

“Are you sure?  Jake does seem to like you...”

“Kara please...  I’ve just spent the entire evening trying to reconcile that fact I was adopting this child with you.  I’m too tired for jokes right now...”

Kara bit her lip, Lena did deserved some rest after all stresses she caused her, but...

“So you were okay with us adopting a baby...?”

Lena groaned and shoved backwards so Kara was now perched right at the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry!  I’m kidding!  I take it back! Lena please!”

Lena hummed for a moment, considering her plea, as Kara clung onto her so she wouldn’t fall off the edge.  Lena eventually sighed and shuffled back to her original spot, allowing Kara to scoot back in after her.

Kara buried her face in Lena’s hair.  Despite the physical exhaustion that encompassed her body now that everything was settled again, Kara felt pretty awake.  At least she wanted to stay awake in this moment.  It was nice.  All of this.  The mess around the apartment.  The extra occupant in the bed.  It was all so... domesticated, and comforting.

She had never spent much time thinking about this kind of thing before.  Right now though, in this moment, she knew she would be thinking about it a lot more in the future.

And Lena had already thought they were adopting a baby and hadn’t kicked her out.  That wasn’t an unpromising start.  She’d wait a while first, but she was definitely going to bring it up again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I initially wrote this like 3 months ago but never got around to editing it until earlier today.
> 
> I mean I had to... babies... domestic Supercorp... how could I not?
> 
> Tumblr: chooseredemption.tumblr.com
> 
> Sango drew some adorable doodles for this! Check them out and cry with me T^T http://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/157410179901/favors-cause-nothing-but-complications


End file.
